dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximilien Robespierre VS Light Yagami/Rap Meanings
'Maximilien Robespierre:' Let's start by saying you're one in Maximilien (Robespierre uses a word on word play with his name with Million. One in a million means that out of a million people, he's different.) Cause I made the French Revolution led by its Civilians. (Robespierre led people to execution of many people during The French Revolution.) Killing of Monarchy, there's no way you can stop it (Monarchy is a king/queen's rule. In the french revolution, Robespierre murdered King Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette and says Light can't stop it.) You should stop this fight and give back your notebook to Hot Topic. (Hot Topic is a gothic store that contains anime merchandise, including Death Note, Robespierre reccomends that Light should return his notebook (Death Note) there.) I lead to an end of Louis XVI's rule (As stated before Robespierre has executed Louis XVI) While i've been taught, your mangas been banned off from schools! (Death Note has been banned in some schools while most schools teach about The French Revolution and Robespierre.) My country's now free with a smile like Mona Lisa, (The Mona Lisa is the most famous painting in the world held in Paris, France. Known for her smile, Robespierre compares it to the people that won the French Revolution, that being the peasants.) With my justice, I bring more attractiveness to Misa! (Misa, a character in Death Note, has a love interest in Light due to his justice by killing others, however Robespierre says Misa will be more attracted to him rather than Light.) 'Light Yagami:' You think you're scaring me? Ha! My raps remain casual! (Light says he is not afraid of Robespierre.) I'm sure you'll freak out once you see the supernatural. (Light hangs with Ryuk, a Shinigami spirt, he says Robespierre will freak out if he sees a Shinigami.) Those peasants are starving! Bring them bread and Salami. (During The French Revolution, peasants were poor and weak. Light suggests that if Robespierre really wanted to make an impact, he should give them bread and salami for protein and muscles.) And let me ask you something... Are you ready to see a Shinigami? (Light foreshadows Robespierre's death.) Your Reign of Terror ends! This is a job for Kira! (The Reign of Terror was an event that lead to many killings from Robespierre, Kira is Light's alter ego in Death Note. Light is saying that he will bring justice to france.) Looks like its gonna be the end of the French Revolutinary era. (Light is gonna end an era by killing Robespierre.) Your name is in my Death Note, 40 seconds til you die! (When a name is written in The Death Note, they have 40 seconds til they die.) But let me ask you something... Do you see a light? (Seeing a light means you're dying, it's also a play on words for Light's name. Light is asking if Robespierre is gonan surrender while he dies.) 'Maximilien Robespierre:' Just because you're smart doesn't mean you're so great (Light is incredibly smart however...) You may have straight A's, but I still come to college at the age of 8. (....While Light is a straight A student, he was nearly in his teenage years, while Robespierre went to college when he was 8 years old which shows he's smarter then Light.) 30 seconds sure but I still got something til i'm dead, (10 seconds have passed during the time and Robespierre says he's not giving up.) People Come Out! And Then... OFF WITH HIS HEAD! (Robespierre gets The French Peasants out to execute Light.) So prepare to face off against the Guillotine (The Guillotine was where Robespierre beheaded many people, including Light very soon.) You may have killed L, but Near was the one to stop your crimes! (L is a detective that was suspecting Light was Kira and after a few years, Light killed L, but after that L was replaced by Near who stopped Light from killing any more people.) How about I tell Miyakami and tell him you're nothing but a fraud (Miyakami was a character in Death Note who treated Light as God. However, Robespierre says that Light should tell Miyakami that he's a fraud.) Cause even in my death I believe that you're no God! (Even though Light killed Robespierre through the Death Note, he still believes that Light isn't powerful) (Light laughs menacly as The French Peasants witness the death of Robespierre) (Robespierre is dying from a heart attack, which most people die of in the Death Note. As Light laughs menacly, he becomes more insane.) 'Light Yagami:' So much for The Committee of Public Safety (Robespierre was known as The Committee of Public Safety, however he has been murdered by Light.) But wait didn't he also want to end slavery? (Light realizes that Robespierre was some justice, like wanting to end Slavery.) Oh well, its no wonder why i'm heading to the Guillotine (Since Light killed Robespierre, he says The French Peasants have a good reason to execute him.) But it doesn't matter for it's my time to shine! (Light says even when being killed, he's still more important.) Well the end is near but hey, this rap has been fun! (Light admits he enjoys the rap battle, even though he's gonna die.) But it seems like I got A HEAD! heh, sorry for the pun. (Light says he got ahead of himself, and uses the pun, head since The Guillotine will slice off his head, he then apoligizes for the pun.) You Peasants are ugly! You mean to make me wanna hurl! (The French Peasants are often dirty wearing rags and covered in dirt due to the poverty and it digusts Light.) I AM YOUR GOD NOW! RULER OF THE NEW WORLD! (Light throughout the series calls himself The New God, Rule of The New World. Light tells The French Peasants this before he is killed by The Guillotine.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2 Category:Maximilien Robespierre VS Light Yagami